Gotta get them together
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Amber's Attempt to get Fabina together lasted 5 years, but Nina never tells until the 10 year get together. now its up to Patricia Williamson to get the together. R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly I don't Own HOA. If I did there would be A LOT of changes. But im not going to **_

_**talk bout that. Enjoy :D **_

_**Note: This is taken place 10 yrs later, so they are 26 or 27. **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

I knew that Fabian was getting married, but why would he break the news in front of 

Nina? It was probably the worst thing he could do!

_**!$~~ Flashback ~~$! **_

_Nina, Amber, Mara, and I were sitting at the table. Mara told us that she and Mick got _

_married, while Amber and Alfie are engaged. Nina broke the news. She said that Fabian _

_texted her, the break up. _

"_What the heck is wrong with him!" I yelled. _

"_Why would he do such a thing?" Mara asked. _

"_But, you two are perfect together!" Amber whined. _

"_Not sure why, he just did it. That was 5 years ago though. So um Patricia, you with _

_anyone?" she asked. _

_Before I could answer, Jerome, Alfie and Mick came in. Alfie sat by Amber, and Mick _

_sat by Alfie. There was three chairs between Nina and I, and Jerome had to pick the next _

_to me. Wait to chairs left, who was it for? Joy is gone, and Fabian is the only one left. _

_My answer walked through the door, Fabian and some girl. That's when I almost _

_choked on my dinner. They both had rings on their fingers. Nina noticed to, and this _

_wasn't going to end well. I looked at the others who stopped doing their food fight, to see _

_them. _

"_Hi guys, this is my Wife-to-be Angel Sky." WTH! Fabian is getting married, and _

_announces it in front of Nina! That idiot. Fabian and "Angel" sat by Jerome and Nina. _

_Nina got up and ran out of the door, followed by Mara and Amber. _

"_What is wrong with you Fabes?" I asked, and then followed. _

_**%#! Eng of Flashback $! # **_

I lied that was last night! The school was shut down, because the Secret got out. They

still have Anubis House there thought so we went to our old rooms. "Angel" roomed with

Mara and me. Well since Amber failed to get them together forever, it's my job.

_**End of chapter D: I will update in 2-3 days, C u 4 the next chaptah :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :D yeah! Also this is Patricia's P.O.V. and the last chapter was**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

I heard the door to the room close, at 2:46 in the mourning. Mara was sleeping, and I

looked at "Angel's" cot. She wasn't there. So I got up, and stood outside the door to hear

voices.

"Fabian, I love you. I don't want to sleep up here, can't I come down there by you?" yep

it was that little- not going to say the rest. I opened the door a little, to see what was going

on. Fabian and _that thing_ where hugging each other.

"Its going to be fine. I love you too." He told her, he looked up and saw me. I slammed

the door, but silently. I ran back to my bed, and faked sleep, until 3:34. Oh this is going to

be fun to break apart.

**Really short I know. I am going to add another chapter 3 as a present :D C u. **

**-Mystery **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I promised u another chapter so here it iz :D plus this is also **_

_**Patricia's P.O.V. again. And I don't Own HOA D: **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

I got up, and saw that Mara and "Angel" were not in the room. I went

downstairs to get some breakfast, and saw something I wish I never did. "Angel" and

Fabian were kissing, while everyone else was taking showers and outside hanging out.

They were on the couch sitting there. I picked up a banana and threw it at Fabes head.

I ducked under the counter. "Who threw that?" he was out of Angel-land now.

"Maybe you imagined it?" She said sweetly. I was about to throw up.

"Nope, here is the banana." He showed it to her, and she laughed. I took an apple and

ran upstairs. I sat on my bed; this is going to be hard work. They are in **LOVE**. This is so

stopping me from getting them together. I needed help, but who would?

Jerome: Maybe

Alfie: Nope

Mara or Amber: Can't already tried. Even Mara did try to help them.

Mick: To sporty, but he could talk to Fabes.

Nina no way, but that leaves me with one person. Joy.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number, she picked up. "Hi joy, I need your

help." A smile grew on my face when she told me that she is going to help. She is

coming on the next flight. This is going to be interesting.

_**Love it? Hate it? Please don't hate it. Hope you enjoyed, c u next chapter **_

_**(Tomorrow or Thursday, maybe even today :D) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhh 4****th**** chapter this will be even more exciting :D Patricia's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 4 **

I gathered Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie into my room. Joy would be here in 2

hours, so I have time to explain it.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Jerome asked, he wasn't in the mood for this. He was

taking a nap, and I just slapped him with a Taco.

"Shut up, this is important." I said. "I invited Joy, back here." Everyone was silent, but

they would get why.

"Why would you do that, the last time she was here… there was umm a lot of damage."

Alfie was a scared. Last time there was a huge fight between her and Nina. And then

there was a broken window, and a fire.

"Because, I am having her break Angel and Fabes up." They all looked at me like I was

stupid. "She gets back together with Fabian, breaks up with him. Nina comes for comfort

and they fall in love get married." They got it.

"Patricia you are a GENIUS!" Mick was happy that I could get his best friend together

with the love of his life.

"Even smarter than I am, like always." Amber said that, obviously.

"Are you guys in?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

#&*#(&$*#)*$^ The Airport (_(*%#)*$& $()*$P$_!#*()$#*$

Amber came with me to the airport, to pick up Joy. When I saw her, she smiled and

walked over.

"Hey Patricia!" she screamed, and hugged me.

"Uh hey, common we got A LOT of work to do." I started toward the luggage thing,

and grabbed hers. I was in a hurry, we had to get there before Fabian and Angel got to

dinner.

#$($#($&(!)$*( The House ) ($)#)(%*#)(%&#)(*_)$_+*()#*%)#(*

We were on time! There car was still in the drive way, and we rushed inside. It was time

for phase 1, if the plan.

"Fabes, were are you honey." She was a great actress. Fabian came out of the hallway

freaking out, and trying to push Joy out of the doorway.

"Oh Angel! Fabian is trying to hide his girlfriend Joy from you!" I screamed. She came

rushing in.

"Patricia you are Jealous! You got your old friend to steal him from me. Its not going to

happen." Oh crap! My plan was failing. I got to do better then this, he should be with

Nina.

**Wow I have another chapter up! 3 in one day, I am so awesome! **

**Luv you all –ish-! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own HOA D: **

**Chapter 5 **

"I would never like Fabes." I said. I had to make something up fast.

"She is dating me." Jerome came from behind me. I didn't mean that to be help!

"Yeah, we are I love." I wanted to throw up badly.

"Whatever, come on Fabian." Angel walked off with Fabian following. I feel bad for that guy. I turned to Jerome.

"Thanks, Jerome! Now the house by now would think we are dating!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed it. All we need to do is act like we like each other." He said. Amber came up to us.

"Congrats guy! I heard you were dating!" Okay now I wanted to kill Angel.

_I am going to put up chapter 6 rite away _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own it D: again Patricia's P.O.V. forgot to say tht last chapter. _

_Chapter 6 _

I opened the box from the Sibuna years. I looked at all the pictures, like the prom one.

There was an envelope in it that had my name underlined. Probably that card from

Joy. I opened it, and I was completely wrong.

It had a picture of Victor…and Angel. It was taken 60 years ago. Holy crap! She is

Victors sister! I thought she only liked Fabes for his money. But it was to get to the

Elixir! I got my phone and called everyone over.

*)#%^&*(#^%#)(&(%#% Later *(#%&#*()_($&^*%^#)%&#

"Now what?" Jerome again had a nap when I woke him up.

"Look at this." I shoved the pictures to everyone.

"Holy Crap! Victor and Angel are twins. So she had the elixir! That's why she is with

Fabian." Mara said.

"No Mara. Victor and Angel are brother and sister. They both look the same. She is

using Fabes to get to it. Duh." Amber was a little dumber now.

"That's what I said." Mara said.

"Whatever." Amber crossed her arms.

"There is only one thing to do for this. Sibuna." I covered my eye, and they did the

same. Sibuna is back!

_**Yeah for Sibuna! Okay they will tell Nina later, so she doesn't know. **_

_**Mystery :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry if my writing was bad or if it looked weird. I am on a different computer and I **_

_**am having Major WRITERS BLOCK. So if u got mean things bout the writing, don't **_

_**say it. 15 review though :D**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

I don't know what to do! Should I just tell Fabian that Angel is a stupid 90 year old?

Or should I wait? I could tell Nina, but there would be a lot of things happening.

_I would tell Nina, and she would be like "OMG! I'm telling him!" _

_She would go and tell him and she would say "Lair." _

There would be A LOT more. What should I do?

_I know really really short! I have major Writes block and homework so there will be __**3 **_

_Chapters tomorrow. _

_M-dog (Weird cuz ima girl) _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yeah I had time to make another chapter so that means I lie :O Lol I have A lot of **_

_**free time, it's sad. I don't own HOA, but I wish I did, and Patricia's P.O.V. **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**(Two days later from last chapter) **_

When I came down for breakfast I saw Fabian and Angel making out on the couch.

That's when something came to my head. I ran upstairs and came back downstairs

with a movie.

"Hey guys do you mind if I watch this?" I asked.

"Nope go ahead." Fabian said.

"What is the movie about?" She saw the cover, it read: _The Cup of Ankh. _

"It's about a girl who is really 90 years old, but drank with her brother from the cup.

(**Was that just a huge run on?**) Now she is using some guy to get to it." I smiled, and it

was fun to see the reaction on her face. It was all blah, like an old lady screaming. "Is

there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope, everything is fine." She lied. I have to admit but she is a great actress. Nina

walked into the room, and turned right out.

"Hey Nina, come here and sit by Fabes. We are going to watch a movie." I said. She

hesitated, then decided to come over.

(*&*^$*&^$&*%$ 2 hours later^$&*^)!^$)*^%#)^%

When the movie finished, Fabian had one arm around that idiot. The other one was

holding the popcorn, this didn't work.

"What a great movie, Nina can I talk to you for a second" I said, going to my room.

When we got there, I made sure no one was around.

"Patricia, what do you need?" She asked.

"Well, did you know that Victor had a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." Nina said.

"Apparently Fabian doesn't know that he is making out with a 90 year old." Nina was

laughing, and then she got it.

"We got to tell Fabian!" She yelled getting up and started for the door.

"No, he will think your lying. We got to give him little clues. If he doesn't figure it

out, we are going to expose her." I said with a smile.

"You know Patricia, you have a scary mind. That is why you one of my best friends." She said.

"Thank you, I have been told." Well all I have to do now, is get the message to Fabes.

**Whoa I got that done in about 15 minutes, but I still have Writers block D: **

**Tomorrow I am going to be nice and still have 3 chapters. Luvs you all readers! **

**-Mystery **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I came downstairs, to see them making out on the couch…again. Its so funny that he

is dating a 90 year old. So I am going to have fun with this.

"Hey, Angel! When is you 91st birthday?" I asked.

"Not for another 61 years." She laughed.

"Weird because, you and Victor have the same birthday. Same day and year." I

said with a smile.

"Patricia, what are you talking about? She isn't 90." Fabian was confused.

"You don't get it; Angel is really 90 years old. She is dating you to get to the cup.

The funniest part is, you make out with an old person." I was laughing so hard I fell on

the floor.

"Patricia, are you like, drunk or something?" He asked. WHY would Fabian ask

that! He knows I hate drugs and alcohol.

"It's true Fabes." Amber and the rest of the Gang walked in.

"This is proof." I gave him the pictures. After looking at the, he got up and

washed him mouth with soap. "I guess you are out of here Angel." I said, pointing

towards the door.

"I will be back." She said leaving.

"Nina, I'm so sorry that I dumped you. This may be a rush, since we broke up.

But will you marry me?" What did he just tell her! Okay this is getting so confusing!

Just then I felt something slap me.

"What is going on?" I woke up. I saw Amber and Nina's younger face.

"Come on! It's time for our first day back!" Amber said pulling me up.

"What were you dreaming about, you just kept saying things like old person?"

Nina asked.

"Our futures and Fabes married a 90 year old." We all laughed.

_**THE END D: Okay my next story is going to be a Jara/ Patrome thing :D **_

_**C you all next story. **_

_**From MysteryWriter54321**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Important for all readers; I have an alt now :D **_

_**I named it: MysteryWriter54321 Alt. So look up my crossover :D **_

_**I will update that to after my project with Victorious stuff :D **_

_**Enjoy it :D **_


	11. REMAKE!

**Hello! **

**I bet you remember me writing my very first story. **

**This one. **

**I would like to say since I finished: **

**House of Facebook **

**I realized that this was filled with errors. So I decided to redo this one :D **

**I will start posting them as soon as I can! **

**Keep on reading! **

**-Mystery **


End file.
